candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Cereal Sea
- |previous = Wafer Windmill |next = Episode 43 |released = July 4, 2014 |difficulty = Very Easy-Easy }} Cereal Sea 'is the forty-second episode of ''Candy Crush Saga. This is the sixth and last episode of World Seven. This episode was released on July 4, 2014. The champion title for this episode is '''Milky Marine. This is a famous episode due to the return of moves levels and timed levels. Due to the high amount of levels which are hard to earn three stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game to earn three stars for all or most of the levels. Story Before episode: '''Tiffi sees a whale that can't move and swim, because the sea is clogged up with cereal! '''After episode: Tiffi scoops away the cereal using her rowboat spoon (oar). New things *A new element, the Candy Frog is introduced. *After being absent for a long time, move and timed levels both return. Levels Cereal Sea contains levels 606-620. *'Easiest level: Level 606' *'Hardest level: Level 617' This episode breaks just about every trend that has been running up until this point. Moves Levels return for the first time in thirty-one episodes, and Timed levels return for the first time in ten episodes. Another broken trend is the trend of a jelly level being the last level in the World. Level 620, the episode finale and world finale, is an ingredient drop level. This episode was also released on a Friday, which is almost unseen. It was also released later in the day than usual. In this episode there are chameleon candies (level 620) which have been absent since level 528. There are also no conveyor belts. The only trends continued in this episode is the trend of a low number of Candy Order Levels, with only one being present, similar to Wafer Windmill, and the absence of toffee tornadoes. This episode is easier than the previous episode, Wafer Windmill. This is a rather easy episode, containing only a few medium-hard levels such as 608, 611, 614, and 620, and one notorious level, 617. There are 5 jelly levels , 4 moves levels , 4 ingredient levels , 1 timed level , and 1 candy order level . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | Level to have the least amount of jelly to clear. Frogs are introduced |- | style="background-color:teal;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |110,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:purple;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |180,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First moves level since level 144. |- | style="background-color:teal;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:salmon;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:cyan;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |29,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:cyan;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |15,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:purple" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |12,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:teal;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:red;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:cyan;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Infinite | style="text-align:center;" |13,000 | style="text-align:center;" | in 120 secs | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | First timed level since level 462. |- | style="background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Same layout as level 609. |- | style="background-color:purple;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |55,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery/Directory Boohoo! Someone help me!.png|Boohoo! Someone help me! Hi there! What's the matter.png|Hi there! What's the matter? The sea is clogged up with trash, I can't move!.png|The sea is clogged up with trash, I can't move! Cereal Sea Ending.png|Whee! I'm free again! Level 606.png|Level 606 - |link=Level 606 Level 607.png|Level 607 - |link=level 607 Level 608.png|Level 608 - |link=Level 608 609.jpg|Level 609 - |link=Level 609 610.jpg|Level 610 - |link=Level 610 611.jpg|Level 611 - |link=Level 611 612.jpg|Level 612 - |link=Level 612 613.jpg|Level 613 - |link=Level 613 614.jpg|Level 614 - |link=Level 614 615.jpg|Level 615 - |link=Level 615 616.jpg|Level 616 - |link=Level 616 Level 617.png|Level 617 - |link=Level 617 Level 618.png|Level 618 - |link=Level 618 Level 619.png|Level 619 - |link=Level 619 Level 620.png|Level 620 - |link=Level 620 42 complete!!.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode can be considered to have an alliteration because it is pronounced as S'erial '''S'ea. *The theme of this episode seems to be based on pollution and environment protection. *This is the first episode since Gingerbread Glade to have a moves level. *This is the first episode since Sugary Shire to contain a Timed level. *This is the second episode to have all five level types (the first being Gingerbread Glade). *Level 606 has the least number of jelly pieces required to be cleared at only one regular jelly, beating Reality level 172's one double jelly. *This episode has the most 4-coloured levels with 6, breaking the record of Wafer Windmill, which has 5. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes or cake bombs as they are absent again. *When Tiffi goes to unclog the sea, the text should say, "Don't fret;''' I will. . ." *Level 609 and Level 619 are the second levels to have the exactly the same layout. The first ones are the dreamworld version of level 157 and level 172. *This is the third episode where the episode colour is red. The first was Holiday Hut and the second was Sour Salon. *Level 615 will always have the same board. This one of the few levels that does that. * This could have easily been the final episode in the whole game; it reintroduces Moves levels and Timed levels after both were absent for so long, the episode breaks several other trends, introduces a new element in this episode (rather than one being introduced at the beginning of the next world) and is the last episode in World Seven. The only reason it isn't is because a teaser has been unveiled for episode 43, proving that this isn't the last episode. *This episode contains a trend in which every 3rd level starting at 608 is medium or higher. *In Level 615, you can score millions of points by creating a color bomb. *This episode is the fourth one to take place in the water (the others being Savoury Shores, Soda Swamp, and Wafer Wharf). *This is one of the few episodes whose main character is being shown for all levels for mobile devices. **On mobile devices, the whale is shown as being happy. On Facebook, the whale is sad until level 620 is completed. Category:Episodes Category:World Seven Category:Released Episodes of 2014